Spirit Cat
by Mossnose
Summary: When cats die, they pass on to either StarClan or the Dark Forest. But who exactly sends them there? They can't exactly get there themselves.
1. Longtail

A/N: I find it hard to believe that no one's done something like this before! Well, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Spirit Cat**

Longtail watched silently as Mousefur grieved for him. You see, Longtail had recently died when a tree fell into the ThunderClan camp. He had gone in to get a mouse that Mousefur had been trying to retrieve and an apprentice named Briarpaw ran in after him. She had broken her spine in the fall, and would never use her back legs again.

He had awoken to find himself still in ThunderClan camp, although no one could see him. He watched as the tree was slowly cleared away, and even watched his own burial. Was this the fate of all cats that died? Or was he just condemned to remain here because of how he had originally supported Tigerstar, the forest's greatest enemy?

He could see now, so that was a good thing. The old stiffness in his limbs had gone away, and for the first time he realized how old he had been. He felt so young now, as young as he had been the day Firestar first joined ThunderClan. But now what was he going to do with this new energy? Through trial and error, he had discovered that other cats could feel him and pick up traces of his scent on the wind, but they couldn't see or hear him.

"This isn't the end for you," a voice said, startling him. A pure black she-cat with pretty golden eyes stood next to him, regal in posture.

"Who are you?" he demanded, crouching down with his claws unsheathed.

"My, my, aren't you suspicious?" she teased. "My name is Swiftflight. I am a messenger of StarClan," she said more gently.

Longtail eased up, but he didn't completely drop his guard. "You're a messenger?" he asked, skeptical.

Swiftflight nodded. "I know you'll miss them, but it was time. The others will learn to let go, and things will continue on. They will never forget your bravery, but they can't grieve forever. And if you continue to linger here, you'll only end up being hurt."

"But what about-"

"Mousefur will be alright," she answered, as if reading his thoughts. "Now I know for a fact that there are a few StarClan cats eager to see you again. I think their names were… Swiftpaw and Sootfur?"

His two former apprentices were waiting for him? Swiftpaw, who never lived to become a warrior, and Sootfur, killed in the badger attack all those moons ago. Longtail eased his guard; he didn't feel like he had anything to fear from this she-cat. "Bring me to them. I'm ready," he said simply.

Swiftflight smiled and gently touched her nose to his forehead. "It'll be over soon," she assured. She sat back and watched as the tom faded into starlight, finally passing on to be with his warrior ancestors. Smiling gently, she turned and left, a small black butterfly the only sign that she was ever there.

* * *

Swiftflight pawed her way through the Soul Society, passing the forest outside the Rukongai. She knew that StarClan made its home there, and she smiled at the thought of the tom finally getting to be with his comrades once again. She had encountered spirit cats long ago, before the clans even existed, and after earning their trust, they had granted her the ability to become one of them at will to help their comrades reach the next life.

They had even given her a warrior name to prove that they truly trusted her. Swiftflight… a name fitting for someone like her. It had a similar ring as the title she carried with her; Goddess of Flash. Smirking silently to herself, she made her way quickly to the portal that led back to the world of the living. She had a certain teenage substitute Shinigami to tease.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Tigerstar

A/N: I decided to include a second chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Spirit Cat**

Swiftflight snarled as she spotted the cat she had been searching for. So many innocent lives had been lost at his claws, and she had had enough. Now that he was dead, it was time for his punishment. Finally, those poor victims of his could be at ease.

She stepped on a twig accidently, drawing his attention. Amber eyes locked with her golden ones, and he snarled at her. She remained steady, not giving away her hatred for the cat before her. "Tigerstar," she began, "you probably know this already, but you're dead."

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Your scent is unfamiliar to me."

"My name is Swiftflight, and I am a messenger of StarClan," she replied. No humor laced her tone this time; she was just barely able to hold back her rage at the sight of this cat.

"And what would StarClan want with me?" he asked simply.

"Punishment. You know perfectly well the crimes you've committed. You have sent numerous warriors to StarClan before their time; Redtail, Bluestar, Runningwind, Brindleface, Stonefur, Graypool and Gorsepaw. You are also at fault for the injury Cinderpelt sustained, and you led BloodClan into the forest, which makes you responsible for the death of Whitestorm."

"Graypool's death was an accident."

"But the others weren't."

"And what are you going to do about it?" he hissed.

Swiftflight didn't bother giving him a response. She unsheathed her claws and struck. Tigerstar dodged and attempted to slash down her side, but he missed. She was far too fast for him; there was no way he'd be able to get her. She hadn't earned the title "Goddess of Flash" for nothing!

Taking advantage of his shock from witnessing her incredible speed, she rushed him and tackled him in the side. Her claws sank in, and her teeth met his shoulder. He howled in pain, trying to shake her off, but she held on tight. Turning his superior strength against him, she flipped him over.

"Farewell, Tigerstar. The forest can be at ease when you're gone." A killing bite finished him, and he faded away into the darkness.

* * *

Seasons had passed since then and Tigerstar still roamed the Dark Forest. With every step he plotted ways to get revenge; on Firestar, on ThunderClan, on all the cats of the forest, and on StarClan. But mostly, he wanted revenge on the cat who had sent him here in the first place; Swiftflight.

"I'll get her someday, even if I have to kill every single cat in the forest to do it!"

* * *

Somewhere far away, Yoruichi sneezed. Was someone talking about her?

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try and write a chapter about a Dark Forest cat. I hope you like it.


	3. Ashfur

A/N: After I found out about this, I had to write another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Spirit Cat**

Swiftflight felt a pang of sadness as she watched the cat before her. He was pacing back and forth, anxious and worried about something. She knew exactly what it was that he feared. Poor soul; if only she could do something to help him. Well, it was time, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Softly, she padded forward, making herself visible to him. "Hello, Ashfur," she greeted softly. The tom spun around, claws unsheathed.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She could smell the fear coming off of him, so she stayed calm so as to not alarm him.

"My name is Swiftflight, and I am StarClan's messenger," she greeted. His blue eyes widened in shock. He quickly sheathed his claws and crouched down, his tail between his legs. "It's alright," she assured. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"You're probably going to send me to the Dark Forest, aren't you?" he accused. She didn't reply. "Well? Go on! I deserve it! But it just hurt so much! There was no other way to deal with the agony!"

"Why didn't you talk to someone?" she questioned.

"Not like they'd care. Squirrelflight ripped my heart out; she wouldn't possibly understand unless I made her. And Ferncloud's got a mate and beautiful kits; she didn't need to worry about me," he hissed bitterly.

"What about Dustpelt? He mentored you, didn't he?" Stupid question.

"Because he's Ferncloud's mate! If I told him, he'd tell her! I told you, I didn't want her involved!" he snapped.

"Right; I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. But how do you know for sure that they wouldn't have listened? Keeping all of that anger bottled up inside you corrupted your soul. It drove you into this murderous rage, and you attempted to have innocent cats killed," she lamented. He bowed his head in shame.

"However," she continued, "not a single drop of innocent blood stains your claws. Firestar's fourth death was planned by Hawkfrost; he was to blame for taking advantage of you in your weakened state. Even after his death, his influence drove you to believe that killing someone close to Squirrelflight would hurt her like you had been hurt."

"Will you stop talking and punish me already?" he yowled. "I know, I was horrible! I wanted her to feel the same burning agony that I did! She was using me the whole time to make Brambleclaw jealous!"

"That's not entirely the case; you mistook her friendship as returning your feelings. It was only after fighting with Brambleclaw that she tried to love you in his place. But you were too overprotective, and that was one of the reasons that she could never have loved you back. It's sad, but it's the truth."

Ashfur sprung at her, pinning her to the ground. She could've dodged, but she chose not to. "You're just sticking a claw into open wounds! I knew it all along, but I refused to believe it, and now…" he trailed off, his claws sliding back in. Gently, Swiftflight turned him off of her, looking into his sorrowful blue eyes.

"I cannot decide your punishment, Ashfur," she began, "but you are an unusual case. Most cats I send to the Dark Forest are evil beyond forgiveness, but you were simply not thinking clearly from the pain of heartbreak. Believe me; I've seen this kind of thing before." Her thoughts drifted for a moment to the look of absolute hatred her little bee had shown her that day, and her tears as she collapsed from the sheer emotion. "You remind me so much of my old student," she sighed.

Ashfur looked surprised as she started licking her paw. "I just hope you don't have her lack of a sense of humor!" she joked. Ashfur, surprisingly, managed a purr.

"She is good at heart, despite a few mistakes here and there. I hope you will be judged fairly." She gently touched her nose to his forehead. When she opened her eyes to watch what would happen, she smiled as he began to fade into starlight.

"StarClan has shown mercy on him," she purred happily. She padded away softly, pausing only to look at a familiar tunnel. "This one has not gone to join him yet… I wonder, how will she be judged? Even the ways of StarClan are a mystery to me…" She swiftly bounded along, aiming to sneak a visit to her former home. Maybe she'd pay a visit to her little bee; she hadn't been there in a while.

* * *

I was originally going to make a one-chapter story, but now I've decided to extend this story into a series. Send requests by review and you'll see how Swiftflight (Yoruichi) interacts with them as they prepare to pass on. Some will fight, others will chat, and some will need comforting.


	4. Flametail

A/N: Wow, I never thought this story would be so popular! Well, I'll be taking EaglefootMoonflightVipertail's suggestion first. Here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Spirit Cat**

Swiftflight sighed; sometimes she truly hated doing this. He was too young to have died; he had his whole life as ShadowClan's medicine cat ahead of him. Sadly, cruel fate had taken his life far too soon. Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself, she approached the still-shivering cat on the shore of the lake. "Flametail," she greeted with a dip of her head.

The tom turned to face her, confused. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously. "Your scent is strange…"

Swiftflight purred; he must have noticed her unique smell. Being a human that can become a cat tends to give you a rather unique scent. "My name is Swiftflight," she answered gently. "I'm a messenger of StarClan. I'm here to help you pass on to meet with your ancestors."

"I see…" he replied. He turned to face the lake, looking at the hole he had fallen through. If he had just been able to reach that hole… Then there was that other cat that had told Jayfeather to let him go. "Do you know anything about that ugly cat I saw under the ice?" he asked.

"That was Rock," she told him. "He lives in the tunnels around the lake. I don't know how old he is, but he's been down there since long before I was born. I think he's even been there before StarClan existed. There's something about those tunnels… I can't get down there to help cats pass on. If you die down there, you're trapped. He can leave the tunnels, but he always avoids me, and he only does so rarely. He must not want to pass on, or he has some last regret that he has to take care of. I don't know, and it really isn't any of my business."

Flametail shivered even more. "Will my littermates be okay?" he asked. "What about my clan?"

"Dawnpelt will be fine; she's a good, strong young warrior who will probably live to serve her Clanmates for many seasons. I can't see into the future, but that's my best guess. I'm not too certain about Tigerheart, though… Never mind. As for ShadowClan, they are strong. They will pull through somehow; I know they will. Are you ready to go? There are some cats who are quite eager to meet with you."

Flametail knew that she was keeping something from him, but he didn't press her. He'd find out somehow. She gently touched her nose to his forehead, and he could feel himself fading away. He took one last look at the black she-cat. There was something there in her golden eyes… was it guilt?

* * *

Panting, Flametail continued to run. Where was this place? How could he get back to StarClan? And what was Tigerheart doing there? Was he _helping _those awful cats? Desperately, he scented the air, trying to find a trace of StarClan scent.

Something shot after him through the undergrowth, startling him. He quickly turned and continued running, but whatever was chasing him was persistent and fast. He yowled in fear, trying to move faster, but it threw itself in front of him, causing him to stop short. Before he could call for help, a familiar scent washed over him.

"Swiftflight? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I noticed that you were missing, so I came to find you. Though I didn't think you'd have ended up here, of all places," she sighed. "This is the Place of No Stars, where cats who were evil in life go when they die."

"Then why is Tigerheart here?"

She sighed sadly. "This is what I was worried about. The cats here have discovered that they can walk in the dreams of other cats, and bring them here to train them in their dreams. They're trying to create an army of cats by the lake so that they can overthrow the clans and destroy the Warrior Code. I don't know why Tigerheart is here; every living cat has their own different reasons for being here. All I know is that this can't be good."

Flametail started to feel sick. How could his brother knowingly be a part of this? "I need to get out of here," he whimpered.

"Don't worry," she mewed gently. "I'll bring you back home. The cats that belong here know and fear me. They wouldn't dare attack you if you stay close." She then turned around and padded off, beckoning with her tail for him to follow.

* * *

Loud hisses erupted in the clearing as the two passed through. "So you've come," Tigerstar growled.

"So I have," she said evenly, "but only to retrieve a lost cat that you stole."

His claws slid out as he arched his back threateningly. "You have no right to be here."

"You're right; as a StarClan messenger, I have no need to associate myself with those who are lower than rogues," she retorted slyly. "Let this be a warning to all of you: I am willing to let this incident slide, as he was not harmed, but if you touch even a single other StarClan cat, I will you no mercy." Fury blazed in her eyes, causing all of the Dark Forest cats to back away. The still-living cats didn't seem to notice.

Flametail took a good look at all of the cats that were here. Tigerheart, Ivypaw, Breezepelt … those were just a few that he could name. Breezepelt, meanwhile, didn't seem to get the message that this cat was dangerous. He leapt at her, snarling, claws unsheathed. Swiftflight dodged so quickly that it looked as if she had disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. She leapt on top of him, her paw on his throat. After a moment of struggling, she let him up, leaping away effortlessly before he could strike back.

"Challenging me was a foolish decision," she said lowly. "You're a thousand seasons too young to even hope of scratching me." She turned to leave, Flametail following right behind her. He was still in awe of her incredible speed; were all StarClan cats that strong, or was she just special?

Tigerheart sighed in relief; his brother was okay. Ivypaw, meanwhile, just blinked, confused by what had just happened. Who was that? She'd have to ask Jayfeather about her later; he knew so much, maybe he knew who she was.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd add that bit on the end with Flametail in the Dark Forest. I was wondering how he had gotten out, and I came up with this.


	5. Silverstream

A/N: This time, I'm taking one of Flower in the River's two suggestions. First up is Silverstream! This one contains spoilers from Crookedstar's Promise; read on if you dare!

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

**Spirit Cat**

The beautiful silver queen stared sadly at the place where she had been buried. She'd died here, when her kits had come. Her beautiful kits… she'd never be able to watch them grow up, become warriors, and maybe even something greater. Graystripe would miss her as well, and she would miss him. Until he eventually joined StarClan, she'd never be able to smell his sweet scent again, to feel the warmth of his body next to hers, to feel as happy as she had been with him.

"It's time," a foreign voice told her. She turned around, seeing a black she-cat with golden eyes that she had never seen before. "Don't worry; your kits are young and strong. Graystripe will be able to look after them, and he'll be sure to tell them all about you."

"Who are you?" she asked, curious.

"Swiftflight," she answered. "I am a messenger of StarClan."

"Then… can you tell me for certain? My kits will be alright? Graystripe will be alright? My father will be alright?" she asked.

Swiftflight's eyes darkened for a moment. "Yes," she replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Silverstream asked, concerned.

"You never should have died," Swiftflight growled. Silverstream's ears pricked, curious at this statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said; you never should have died. The birth of your kits shouldn't have turned out like this. You should have lived. And you would have, if _she _hadn't gotten involved," she hissed angrily.

Silverstream felt a chill down her back at these words. "Who?" she asked.

"Mapleshade," she answered. "When will she let go of her hatred? Can't she see that no matter how much she takes away from him, she will still have nothing?"

"So you're saying… Mapleshade is the reason that I can't be with my kits?"

Swiftflight nodded. "Ever since her former mate, your father's great-grandfather, betrayed her, she has been seeking revenge. She knew that she could get to him through you, so she planned this out to make your father suffer. I'm so sorry that you got caught up in this."

"It's not your fault," Silverstream assured. "It was Mapleshade's, right? You have nothing to apologize for. But I wonder… had I not been born Crookedstar's daughter, would things be different?"

"There is no way to truly know this," Swiftflight told her, shaking her head. "What's done is done. You should be proud to be the daughter of a great leader such as him."

"I am," she said. "Of course I'm proud. My father is a great and noble cat. And I never knew my mother, but from what my father told me, she was a beautiful, strong cat."

"Willowbreeze is waiting to meet you now. Are you ready?" Swiftflight asked.

"I am."

Quietly, Swiftflight touched her nose to Silverstream's forehead, watching as she disappeared into the starlight. "It looks like I'll have to pay _her _a little visit…"

* * *

When Swiftflight got there, she saw Mapleshade sitting at the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest, alongside Crookedstar. "Your punishment is complete now, Crookedstar," she taunted. "You have lost everything."

"No, Mapleshade, you're wrong," he retorted. "I still have a clan that I love and am proud to lead. And now... now everything precious to me is here, in StarClan. My family is waiting here for me, when my ninth life has passed. It's you who have lost. You have no power over me anymore."

"I have destroyed you!"

"No, Mapleshade, I still have the cats that I loved. You have nothing and no one," he responded coldly.

Swiftflight smiled. _I guess I wasn't needed here, after all._

* * *

How was it? Please R&R!


	6. Bluestar

A/N: Now for Flower in the River's other suggestion; Bluestar! I've added an interesting little detail to this one…

Disclaimer: Still nothing…

**Spirit Cat**

_There she is again. What does she want?_ Bluestar thought. She was losing her seventh life after being badly injured in a fight against rats. Every time she lost a life, she could see that strange cat, and smell her unusual scent. Those haunting golden eyes seemed to bore right through her. Bluestar tried to turn to get a better look at her, but she was just in too much pain. The last thing she thought before she finally drew her last breath was that the cat seemed clearer than last time.

* * *

Coughs racked her elderly body as Bluestar lay in her den. It was greencough, no doubt about that. She'd lost her sixth life to it once before. Fireheart and Goldenflower were there, watching over her, but they were not alone. She was looking past them at the black cat. She was just sitting there, eyeing Bluestar calmly. Bluestar's eyes narrowed; why did this cat always show up when she was about to lose a life?

More importantly, why was she clearer every time she lost one? She was almost completely solid now. She remembered the first time she lost a life; she saw a blurry image that she couldn't make out. She couldn't tell that it was a cat until she had lost her third life, didn't know that she was black until her fifth, and couldn't smell that she was female until her sixth. It didn't seem like anyone else could see or smell her; why was she the only one? Her thoughts stopped as she breathed her last, losing her eighth life.

* * *

Water filled her lungs as she struggled through the river. Falling off of the gorge had not been part of her plan. Goosefeather's warning sounded eerily close now; _Water will destroy you._ With some help from Oakheart, Fireheart, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, she was able to make it to shore, and finally make amends with her kits. She looked up, and as she expected, the black cat was there, completely solid this time. Oakheart was next to her. "Oakheart… have you come for me? I'm ready," she rasped.

* * *

Was she dead? Bluestar opened her eyes and looked around. She felt younger than she had in seasons, and her mind was clearer than before. The sight of her body lying on the ground before her proved it; she was dead.

"You've finally come. It's always such a pain to wait for leaders," a teasing voice greeted. The black cat, Bluestar noted. Oakheart was at her side, but he rushed up to nuzzle her moments later.

"I'm so glad to see you again," he purred happily. Bluestar returned the affection.

"I never stopped thinking of you," she sighed, bliss shining in her eyes.

"I knew it was a good idea to let him come with me," the back cat purred, running her tongue over her front paw. Bluestar's attention turned to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You've wanted to ask me that for a long time, I'd imagine," she mewed in response. "I'm Swiftflight; StarClan's messenger. Let me guess; your next question is why you kept seeing me when you were losing lives." Bluestar nodded. "That's because as a spirit, I can only be seen by the dead or dying. Every time you lost one of your lives, I was sent to claim it. That's why I was always there."

"I see."

"For your last life, I decided to let Oakheart come with me. He hadn't seen you in such a long time; I thought he would be able to help you feel better about your death."

Bluestar purred. "Thank you," she mewed. "My Clan is safe with Firestar, and I am finally at peace. But… will StarClan accept me after what I've done?"

"It is not my decision," Swiftflight said with a shake of her head. "However, I believe that they will accept you. You have suffered through so many hardships in your life, but you have pulled through and your spirit has shone. I have no doubt that StarClan will take you; the cats that I have sent to the Dark Forest were evil beyond forgiveness, and you are not. Are you prepared?"

Bluestar nodded, her eyes shining. "I'm ready."

"Since I came here with Swiftflight, I have to go back with her. You go on ahead; I promise I'll catch up," Oakheart assured.

Swiftflight gently touched her nose to Bluestar's forehead, purring as she faded into starlight. Her look darkened as she heard Tigerstar sneaking away through the bushes. "He'll pay for this; I will make him suffer for every life he has taken."

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R!


	7. Cinderpelt

A/N: Next is a rather interesting one; Cinderpelt. This one was suggested by Raye of the Sunshine.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a cat.

**Spirit Cat**

Cinderpelt knew that she was dead the second the pain stopped. But it didn't matter to her; she had known that this was coming, and she had accepted it. All in all, sacrificing herself protecting her brother's kits was a good way to die. But she couldn't stop thinking about that black cat she had seen just before she had died.

That unfamiliar scent, those piercing golden eyes… it seemed like she had a reason for coming to her. And that regal way she held herself was just like what she had seen in leaders. But she had only been able to see her for a split second before she had disappeared. Who was she?

"Are you looking for me?" someone asked. Cinderpelt turned around as quickly as she could with her still twisted leg. The black cat had been right behind her, watching her cooly. That scent she had was strange; not like any clan cat, or rogue, or even a kittypet or Tribe Cat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am StarClan's messenger. Swiftflight's the name; nice to meet you," she greeted.

Cinderpelt was confused. "Why would StarClan's messenger come here?" she asked.

"Usually, I come here after a cat has died to escort them to StarClan. However…" she continued, eying the dark grey former medicine cat. "Things are a little different for you." Cinderpelt looked confused, so the black cat continued. "You were always destined to be a warrior. But because of Tigerstar's treachery, you were unable to follow your destined path. You were a good medicine cat, but you simply were not meant to be one in the first place."

"But I can never be a warrior!" she protested. "Even if my leg were to heal, as you've said, I'm dead! I can't be a loyal warrior in my clan if I can no longer be with them." She looked down at her paws, deeply saddened. Swiftflight stepped over and gently ran her tail along the younger cat's back.

"That's why I'm here," she purred softly. "StarClan has decided to give you another chance to follow your true path, because you were able to face your impending death so bravely. It's entirely your choice, but I have a feeling you'll do it."

"What do I have to do?"

"If you allow it, I'm going to allow you to be reborn. Normally, a cat stays in StarClan until they eventually fade away, and then they are reborn. But I'm going to allow you to skip that long wait and be reborn right away. You will live on as one of your brother's newborn kits. When you grow up, you can become a true, loyal warrior like you had always wanted to be. However, there is a price; you will not remember any details from your past life. Cinderpelt will cease to exist," she warned. "What will you choose?"

Cinderpelt thought for a moment. Was being a warrior really worth forgetting everything? But StarClan was giving her a chance to finally be what she had always wanted to be. Besides, although old memories were precious, she was willing to give them up for new memories of being a warrior, serving her clan, and going into battle to protect it. She had already protected them one way; it was time for the other.

"I've decided," she finally said. "I'll do it."

Swiftflight purred happily. "I knew you would. This will only take a second…" She touched her nose to Cinderpelt's, letting her power flow into her body. Cinderpelt began to fade into starlight, but instead of simply vanishing, the starlight entered Swiftflight's body. Swiftflight then softly padded towards ThunderClan's nursery, over to where Sorreltail was nursing her kits. She looked down at the four tiny kits, noticing Cinderkit there. The tiny cat that was a copy of her aunt looked up at her, as if she could see her.

Calmly, she touched her nose to Cinderkit's, letting the starlight flow into her body. "Farewell, Cinderpelt. Live your life as you should have."

* * *

Cinderheart blinked her eyes open as she turned over in the warrior's den. That was odd… every now and then she'd have a strange dream about a mysterious black cat. She seemed familiar, and she'd always be saying something to her, but she could never tell what it was.

"Cinderheart, come on! You're needed on a hunting patrol!"

Oh, well, it didn't matter. Purring slightly, Cinderheart turned and followed her destined path, not noticing the black cat hiding nearby. With a flick of her tail, she vanished, a small black butterfly the only clue that she had ever been there.

* * *

I hope everyone likes how I handled this one.


	8. Swiftpaw

A/N: Sorry for the delay; I needed proper source quotes and I couldn't get them at college. Now, requested by Raye of the Sunshine and Alchemistofpeace, here's Swiftpaw!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

**Spirit Cat**

Swiftflight sighed; she always hated coming for the young cats. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and yet they were stolen away before they had a chance to become warriors. It was always a challenge to deal with the more defiant ones; in the end, she could only send them on if they allowed her to.

She entered the field of vision of the black-and-white tom, causing him to tense up. "Who are you? Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" he demanded.

She purred with laughter; it was amusing how many cats treated her as an intruder until she revealed her reason for being here. "My name is Swiftflight," she told him, "and I am a messenger of StarClan."

The tom flattened his ears and shrunk back. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Her gaze softened as she looked at the frightened tom. "You know why I'm here, Swiftpaw. I'm sorry, but it's time."

"That's a lie!" he snapped, startling her. "It has to be! Brightpaw and I… we were gonna be warriors together… This is all Bluestar's fault!"

She approached his and gently ran her tail along his flank. "I know. I've had to bring numerous cats to StarClan before they had a chance to become warriors. It never gets any easier. Especially since your circumstances were so unusual."

He suddenly gasped, causing her to pull back. "Brightpaw! Is she alright? Where is she?" he demanded.

"Calm down. I haven't seen her here yet, so she hasn't come to join StarClan. She's still alive, although…" she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Tell me!" Swiftpaw hissed.

Swiftflight gestured with her tail to a spot behind them. When Swiftpaw looked, his muscles tensed harshly. Brightpaw was lying there on the ground, bleeding from the horrible wounds on her face. It was like his body failed him as he sank to the ground, breathing heavily. "This wasn't Bluestar's fault; this was my fault," he gasped. "She's going to die… because of me."

"Brightpaw!" Cloudtail launched through the clearing past the two spirit cats. A few seconds later, Fireheart, Sandstorm and Greystripe followed. But while Cloudtail ran straight for Brightpaw, the older warriors made their way to Swiftpaw's body.

"Great StarClan, what did this to him?" they heard Fireheart say. "What a waste. If only Bluestar had made him a warrior. If only I'd let him fight, instead of sending him-"

"Fireheart! Fireheart, Brightpaw isn't dead!" Swiftpaw's ears pricked at Cloudtail's words.

"Don't worry," Swiftflight assured. "I may not be able to see the future, but I can tell Brightpaw's a fighter. She'll have to work a little harder, but she'll make it. You don't have to fear for her. Besides, Cinderpelt is a great medicine cat. If anyone can help her, it's her."

Swifpaw pushed himself to his paws, his whole body feeling heavy. "It hurts so much…" he muttered.

"I know. But you died fighting; at least take pride in that," she assured.

"Thank you. I think I'm ready to go know," he finally sighed.

Swiftflight gently touched her nose to him and turned away before she could watch him fade. That deep sorrow in his eyes cut deeper than any sword.

* * *

"I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?" Swiftpaw questioned. "Is someone going to die here?" Swiftpaw had been in StarClan for long enough to get to know Swiftflight more (she even encouraged him to give Firestar one of his lives), but he still didn't completely understand her. Then again, no one in StarClan did.

"Somewhat. You'll see when we get there," she purred mischievously. The two were sitting at the very back of the Clan, who had gathered for a meeting at the Highrock. Firestar was perched atop it, looking down at a certain apprentice. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Swiftpaw's eyes widened; this was Thornpaw's warrior ceremony!

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Swiftpaw felt his chest swell with pride as his former clan mates called his former den mate's name, but he also had a far off look; Swiftflight was imagining that he was wondering what his ceremony would have been like.

"Before you go, I've something more to say," Firestar continued. "First, I want to honor the apprentice who should have been here, receiving his warrior name along with Thornclaw. You all know how Swiftpaw met his death trying to hunt down the dog pack who threatened us. His Clan will always remember that."

Swiftflight moved over and gently licked the apprentice's shoulder as he trembled slightly. He was truly thankful that Firestar acknowledged him as a warrior.

"In addition, I want to give thanks from the Clan to Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They showed the bravery of warriors in the race against the dogs, and although they are still too young to receive their warrior names, we honor them," he continued.

"Good work, both of you," Swiftpaw said, even though he knew no one would hear him.

"There's one more ceremony to perform." Swiftflight watched warmly as Lostface was beckoned forwards. Swiftpaw looked confused; hadn't she already received her warrior name, albeit a cruel one, from Bluestar? "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you know to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

Swiftpaw nearly stopped breathing. Was he really…? "By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors," ("approved," he heard Swiftflight say) "I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Brightheart, for though her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her."

"See what I meant?" Swiftflight mewed happily. But Swiftpaw had already gone. The older cat didn't dare disturb him; she could see him up front with Thornclaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail, although none of them could see him. She smiled, allowing him this moment to feel like a true warrior among his clan mates.

* * *

A/N: I hope this turned out well!


End file.
